


This means War!

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dominant Rey, F/M, Happy ending after all, Idiots in Love, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Sex Pollen, Short & Sweet, Soft Ben Solo, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, canonverse, this is not the way Nysillin works, vey light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Reylo Sex Pollen ChallengeHux would pour a little anxynth into the Rey's drink when the service was presented with the refreshments, without anyone noticing, and he would relax and enjoy the show.The hallucinogenic was powerful, that had been assured by his spice dealer, and Hux trusted him because he required his services assiduously.But everything could go wrong....Hux vertería un poco de anxynth en la bebida de Rey cuando el servicio se presentara con los refrescos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y se relajaría, disfrutando del espectáculo.El alucinógeno era poderoso, eso le había asegurado su contrabandista de especies, y Hux confiaba en él porque requería sus servicios asiduamente.Pero todo podía salir mal.ESPAÑOL/ENGLISH
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: Sex Pollen to the Rescue





	This means War!

**Author's Note:**

> Is the first time I've dared to write a little more explicitly but, as you'll see, it wasn't quite like that.  
> I wanted to stay true to my style and in the end I liked how everything turned out!  
> The challenge was fun. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

After spending countless sleepless nights planning revenge, the perfect moment had arrived. General Armitage Hux of the First Order rubbed his hands together and grimaced, anticipating what he knew would be a resounding success.

He would be the main spectator and architect of the fall of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, and the certainty that the days of misery would be behind, made him very happy. He would no longer have to endure his disdain or watch Ren take all that should be for him, how he could obtain without difficulty what it had cost Hux a lifetime to achieve.

At first he thought it would be best to eliminate him directly, without any trace of blood and anyone being able to point to him as a murderer. _A little poison in his breakfast and he'd be dead by afternoon._ But despite his cruelty, Hux did not want to stain his hands and had a sensitive stomach. But most importantly, he wanted to torture Ren, slowly and painfully. Beyond eliminating him, _he wanted to see him suffer._

Then it occurred to him that he could humiliate him instead of ending his life. _A political death is worse than a real one._ Without a doubt, losing the loyalty of the First Order for treason would push him into exile and Hux was sure that the Resistance would not welcome him with open arms, especially after the _Crait_ episode. In either scenario, Ren would no longer be an obstacle to ascend to the highest position of ruler of the galaxy.

Everyone would finally see that the true Supreme Leader was-and always had been-Armitage Hux. During those months he struggled like no other general to expand the domains of the First Order, sacrificing everything to keep the infernal machinery of organization going.

 _And what did Ren do in the meantime?_ The Supreme Leader seemed distracted, sinking deeper and deeper into his personal affairs, bewitched by a simple, _ordinary girl who came out of nowhere._

_Disgusting._

Ren may not have cared at all about what was going on around him, but Hux felt that the First Order was his life's work and he would not give up easily when he was so close to getting what he most desired. He wasn't going to let everything fall apart according to his changing moods.

Certainly, he would never let loving feelings get involved. _Love was a distraction, a weakness._

_That was Kylo's mistake. But it would be hux's advantage as well._

So Hux gave his imagination free rein and decided to hit Ren right where it would hurt the most. _And luckily he knew what his weakness was: The scavenger._

Hux suspected that there was some sort of relationship between them, though he wasn't interested in knowing what kind. The details didn't matter to him, he just made sure Ren ran after the young Jedi like a moth into the light.

More than once he had heard Kylo speak to himself, even laughing, in an empty room. The walls of the ship were too thin and Hux didn't have the nerve to rest his ear to hear better. At first he thought the Supreme Leader was _completely insane_ but then he heard another voice, a woman's voice.

Adding to all these clues was the fact that Ren looked _happier_ and that the eye bags were gone. The horrible scar on his face was still there but not as frightening as before.

 _Ironic._ On top of everything else he had, _someone now cared about him_.

 _How was this communication possible?_ Hux didn't know. In his mind the only word possible to describe the infamous act of getting along with the enemy was _treason_. And he burned with a desire to expose it to his faithful.

 _And what was this stupid idea of a possible truce_? Because of their apparently good relationship, Ren proposed a kind of suspension of the war. Someone had filled his head with pacifist ideas and Hux was sick of it all.

_What if they signed the peace? Would he spare the rebellious scum? Would he throw away his life's sacrifice?_

Maybe the other generals were blinded by love for the supreme leader _. But not Hux._

Still, he had to admit that the opportunity presented itself could not have been better and the plan ended up forming in his mind on the eve of the ceasefire. Hux would see to it himself that nothing went wrong and was eager to get started.

* * *

It had been determined that _Coruscant_ would be the right place to hold the meeting. It could not be considered entirely neutral, but at this point there was a lasting calm between the parties and both had equal numbers of allies and enemies on the planet.

The _scavenger_ would attend along with the _traitor FN-2187_ and other _illustrious emissaries_ of the Resistance. Ren himself would also be there, _to no one's surprise_.

And Hux, of course, couldn't miss it.

His plan was complex but infallible: He would drug the scavenger with a hallucinogen to attack Ren in the middle of the meeting. He would have to defend himself and in doing so expose his true face. _Subtle_.

Ren could not kill her because it was clear he had feelings for her; In any case, he would be devastated by the betrayal.

And if he did, her friends would kill him and peace would be forever ruled out. Hux was particularly enthusiastic about this last scenario, as it added the possibility of being tortured before his miserable life was ended.

In either case, Ren would end up defeated, unable to recover the object of his desire. _Dead_? Hux didn't dare go that far, but he would suffer _, that's for sure_.

He would pour a little _anxynth_ into the Rey's drink when the service was presented with the refreshments, without anyone noticing, and he would relax and enjoy the show. The hallucinogenic was powerful, that had been assured by his spice dealer, and Hux trusted him because he required his services assiduously.

* * *

Rey was excited about the impending meeting on Coruscant. The promise of an accord to end the war was something she had long dreamed of, but what thrilled her most was seeing Ben in person, _at last._

For months they had been communicating through the Force in increasingly rewarding links. There was no trace of enmity between them, though it was not yet clear what kind of relationship bound them together. Neither could deny the attraction they felt for the other, and on several occasions there was some attempt at rapprochement. But they never got anywhere, because the connection was broken at the most inopportune moment.

They didn't talk about it because it was more urgent to restore the balance in the galaxy. Rey was counting on this cessation of hostilities as a starting point towards a new order in which she would be willing to give in a little if Ben did too.

Meeting the person behind the mask of the Supreme Leader changed many of her prejudices and gave her a more conciliatory perspective. _And of course, she had fallen in love with him._

For his part, Ben was nervous. The idea for the meeting had come from him because he wanted to see Rey and renew the proposal he made to her in the throne room of the _Supremacy_ when together they defeated Snoke. He was willing to sacrifice everything for her if necessary, but he did not want to cause more pain than he had already done.

He would use his influence to end the war and thus redeem himself, though he knew it would not be so easy to convince his enemies. It was clear that he would not be forgiven and that he would be judged, but all of that mattered little to him if it would win him the ultimate affection of Rey.

A marriage of convenience was not out of the question, but such arrangements seemed dreadful to him and were proven not to bring happiness to either party. _Except that she accepted of her own free will._ Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Neither of them was prepared for the feeling of being in the same room together. It didn't matter that there were other people, Rey and Ben only had eyes for themselves.

If the others noticed, they didn't say anything. Except Finn, who occasionally nudged Rey to pay attention to what was going on, and Hux, who put up with the pathetic scene of the lovers because he knew that at the end of the day he would be one step closer to his dream.

The conversation between the parties went naturally, and Hux watched in horror as the peace agreement was coming to fruition. _He had to do something. And soon_.

Taking advantage of his victim's distraction, he spilled _the entire_ contents of the flask into the Rey's glass.

But his complex plan, so carefully thought out, had major flaws.

His ambition had dazzled him and anxiety played against him as he executed the action, because he didn't look at the contents of the bottle before he used it.

The trust he had placed in his dealer would have to be reviewed for the future.

_That was definitely not anxynth._

Rey was suffocating, she didn't remember feeling so hot in her whole life. She felt all her skin burning and she was sweating so much it was ridiculous. Chills ran down her back every time she felt Ben's gaze on her and every part of her body was in a state of excitement. She didn't even hear the monotonous voice of the emissaries, the words were diluted in her mind without meaning. Reality was so distorted that she could swear her body was a feather and was floating.

She was hardly aware of Finn's reproachful gaze, for her mind was wandering on other paths and was unable to control the _not at all innocent ideas_ that the Supreme Leader, sitting opposite her, was provoking.

_The way his dark hair fell on his forehead, his lips perfect for kissing, his hazel eyes that did not leave her. She wanted to run her fingers through the scar she had made him and follow it, past his cheek, down his neck to his..._

_What's wrong with me?_

She had noticed all those details before but never with such intensity. _This was awkward_ , She was obsessed with him and _she needed him_. She should be ashamed of herself for feeling that way in a situation as important as that, but her inner struggle against embarrassment was slowly becoming a losing battle.

Rey was on fire, but the fire that originated in her gut was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She could not even sit still because of the disturbing, _heavenly_ sense of urgency between her legs.

_She had to leave the meeting immediately._

Ben noticed how Rey was blushing more and more. Her cheeks and ears were bright red and she was having trouble breathing. _Was she having a panic attack?_ No, Rey was too strong for something so simple. Her knuckles were white from the force he used to hold on to the chair.

She seemed unable to control her impulses. _But what impulses were those?_ Ben was dying to find out.

He tried to catch Rey's gaze to decipher her attitude, but she looked away violently. He gently tried to get into her mind so he could help her but she had blocked the intrusion.

Ben only received one threatening plea: _Don't you dare!_

_Her behavior was definitely not normal._

Hux watched the scavenger become agitated and couldn't help but smile prematurely in triumph. But the happiness was short-lived because she just got up abruptly, threw the chair to the ground, and ran out of the room.

_Something was wrong._

With a twinge of alarm, he looked at the label on the jar he had used and saw with horror that his plan had failed miserably.

_Nysillin._

_Damn it!_

* * *

Rey took refuge in an empty room and locked the door. Yes, she would stay there until the feeling passed and then say that something made her stomach ache. Her popular talent for devouring all kinds of food would serve as an excuse.

But instead of decreasing, the heat was only increasing. She tried to meditate, but nothing helped, because every time she tried to clear her mind, images of Ben's bounteous torso without a shirt invaded her, like the time the Force connected them in Ahch-To. A loud moan escaped her mouth and she rushed to cover it with her hands.

She was dying of shame at the thought that he might realize what was happening to her, but at the same time she knew that the only one who could get her out of this horrible, pleasant state _was him_.

How much longer could she resist? She was soon to find out.

"Rey! What's going on?"

The object of her desire was on the other side of the door, trying to get in. Ben had left the meeting immediately after her to make sure she was okay.

_Obviously, she wasn't._

"Get out of here!" Rey thundered fiercely when all she really wanted was to open the door to the room _and not let him out until..._

"Tell me what's going on. I can help you!" Ben let out a little desperation in his voice. It was so sweet to see him care about her. But Rey was in the mood for more lustful thoughts.

_"Oh, I’m sure you can!"_

"I want to be alone!" Rey clung to the last bit of decency to keep him away. One more minute and she couldn't.

"Please, Rey!" Anguish invaded Ben. _What the hell did I do now?_ “Let me get into your mind so you won't have to explain it in words. I assure you, whatever it is, you can trust me."

_"Well, if that's the way you want it."_ So much for Rey's struggle.

Nothing could have prepared Ben when she let him see what was going on in her mind. Neither all his Jedi training nor his knowledge of the Dark Side was enough to help him stay calm. _She wanted him, angrily and tearfully._

And for a moment, he went mad with joy at the affection she had reciprocated, perhaps a bit wild, but reciprocated at last. The intensity of her desire was overwhelming, but Ben was willing to do anything for her. For a few moments he was breathless and felt his knees shake.

Something was troubling him, though, Rey was not behaving normally. The loss of inhibitions, the increase in temperature, all the symptoms he was showing were consistent with the effect of alcohol, or some drug. _What was capable of upsetting her like that?_

_Nysillin._

_Of course it was._ He felt like an idiot for being so deluded. There's no way he'd take advantage of her under the influence of the damn aphrodisiac flower.

_"Ben? Are you still there?"_ Rey opened the door a few inches, half humiliated, half intrigued.

Voices were heard in the hallway, Finn and Hux were running around screaming for them.

Ben pushed the door partly open and walked with Rey into the dark room. He was in no mood to put up with his subordinate and the traitor. _He had more urgent things to solve._

"Listen Rey. You feel this way because you've been drugged with _nysillin_. It's an aphrodisiac that works best when mixed with some liquid. I'll kill whoever did it, but please don't leave here." The idea that she wanted to satisfy her urges with someone other than him turned his stomach.

_"Mmm..."_ Rey had no idea what Ben was saying, but instead she threw herself into his arms and surrounded him with her own. Standing on her tiptoes, she went up to his neck and began to smell him _. His scent is exactly as I imagined it._

"Rey... _What the-."_ The surprise hug disrupt him a little. _She was so soft and so warm_. He felt her breast on his along with a frightening tingle and was unable to control the other sensations that her closeness was arousing _below._

But he had to put those thoughts aside before he could repent. At least one of them had to be strong.

"You are so... _perfect_." Rey lowered her hands down his back to his waist, making Ben tremble that he could feel her warmth even through the thick fabric of his suit. _And she didn't stop there._

 _I have a bad feeling about this_. Ben told himself that maintaining chivalry was going to kill him. But he couldn't move a muscle, imprisoned by the sensations of the Rey's hands.

A loud knock on the door brought him back to reality and pushed the Rey aside gently but firmly. She complained a little as she parted but did not insist.

"Rey, I know you're in there with Ren! _I'm not as dumb as you think._ I noticed the way you looked at each other. I just want to know if you're okay."

The traitor, FN 2187 was coming to the rescue, _how ironic._

"Supreme Leader?" The insufferable voice of Hux added to the complaints. "Should I consider your escape an act of treason against the First Order? Or is the truce off?"

The bastard was reveling in his misery.

_"What do we do now?"_ Rey sent the question to his mind to keep it quiet. Despite her state of uncontrolled passion, she still had some survival instinct.

 _"I never imagined this day would be like this_." Ben took a hand to his forehead. He had to think of something, and _fast._

"Rey, answer or I'll have to come in!"

In other circumstances Ben would have laughed openly at the traitor, but he had no doubt that he would keep his word. And the only witness and protector of the Rey's virtue would be him. Even though she didn't seem to care much about keeping it.

"Ren, I'll give the order to eliminate all the rebel scum. Just say the word!"

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Can you forget that for a minute?" Finn turned to glare at Hux.

Rey, inside the room, rolled her eyes. Her friend and the general were intruding on her plans.

"I'm fine, Finn, go away! We're _busy_ here, so... unless you want to come in and see for yourself..."

Ben waved her off, but it was too late.

 _"No!!"_ All three men screamed at the same time.

From the other side nothing else was heard for a few moments. Then an uncomfortable cough. Two, to be precise.

"Well... I guess..." Finn didn't know what to say. "I'll... I'll be around if you need anything." He scratched his head in obvious discomfort. "When you're done, I mean... Fine! I'm out of here!"

"Supreme Leader" Hux wasn't giving up yet, he thought he could take advantage of the situation. "I'm not interested in your personal affairs but _deepening_ your relationship with the enemy will not be looked upon well by the High Command of the First Order."

He placed special emphasis on the double meaning, trying to put all his contempt on the pronunciation.

Rey could no longer stand all this rigmarole and played her most risky card. Even without the effect of the drug on her body, she knew how to solve the situation and benefit everyone at the same time.

_And she was sure that Ben wouldn't object. She knew that from the moment she saw him coming._

She suddenly opened the door and found Hux's dazed face.

"The Supreme Leader and I are discussing the terms of our engagement. So if you'd be _so kind_ as to leave us alone so that we can make the union happen, we'd appreciate it."

And then she closed the door with a knock that disheveled the general's manicured hair.

_Now, all was lost for him. And it had all been his doing, indeed._

Ben was speechless. _Was she suggesting... a proposal of marriage?_

"That's right." She answered her out loud. "And unless you have other plans, I think it's time to _honor_ the agreement."

"You'll regret it in a few hours when the effect wears off."

Ben wished with all his heart that she wasn't just acting out of desire or for the preservation of the galaxy.

She just threw him a charming smile that made him tremble, as she hugged him by placing her hands behind his neck.

"Who says I've had anything to drink since I got here?"

* * *

ESPAÑOL

Después de pasar innumerables noches sin dormir para planear venganza, el momento perfecto había llegado. El General Armitage Hux de la Primera Orden se frotó las manos e hizo una mueca maliciosa con la boca, anticipándose a lo que ya sabía que sería un éxito rotundo.

Sería el espectador y artífice principal de la caída del Líder Supremo Kylo Ren, y la certeza de que los días de miseria quedarían en el pasado, le hacía muy feliz. Ya nunca más tendría que soportar su desprecio ni observar cómo Ren se quedaba con todo lo que debería ser para él, cómo obtenía sin dificultades lo que a Hux le había costado una vida conseguir.

Al principio pensó que lo mejor sería eliminarlo directamente, sin rastros de sangre y sin que nadie pudiera señalarlo como asesino. _Un poco de veneno en su desayuno y estaría muerto por la tarde._ Pero a pesar de su crueldad, Hux no quería manchar sus manos y tenía un estómago sensible. Pero lo más importante era que quería torturar a Ren, lenta y dolorosamente. Más allá de eliminarlo, _quería verlo sufrir._

Entonces se le ocurrió que podría humillarlo en vez de acabar con su vida. _Una muerte política es peor que una real._ Sin duda, perder la lealtad de la Primera Orden por traición le empujaría al destierro y Hux estaba seguro de que la Resistencia no lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, especialmente después del episodio de _Crait_. En cualquiera de los dos escenarios, Ren ya no sería un obstáculo para ascender al puesto máximo de gobernante de la galaxia.

Todos verían al fin que el verdadero Líder Supremo era -y siempre había sido- Armitage Hux. Durante esos meses se esforzó como ningún otro general para expandir los dominios de la Primera Orden, sacrificó todo para mantener en marcha la maquinaria infernal que implicaba la organización.

 _¿Y qué hizo Ren mientras tanto?_ El Líder Supremo parecía distraído, hundiéndose cada vez más en sus asuntos personales, hechizado por una simple y ordinaria niña que salió de la nada.

_Asqueroso._

Puede que a Ren no le importara en absoluto lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero Hux sentía que la Primera Orden era la obra de su vida y no se rendiría fácilmente cuando estaba tan cerca de obtener lo que más ansiaba. No iba a permitir que todo se cayera a pedazos de acuerdo a sus cambiantes estados de ánimo.

Ciertamente, nunca dejaría que sentimientos amorosos se involucraran. _El amor era una distracción, una debilidad._

_Ese fue el error de Kylo. Pero sería la ventaja de Hux también._

Por lo tanto Hux dio rienda suelta a su imaginación y decidió pegarle a Ren justo en donde más le iba a doler. _Y por suerte sabía cuál era su punto débil: la carroñera._

Hux sospechaba que entre ellos había una especie de relación, aunque no le interesaba saber de qué tipo. Los detalles no le importaban, sólo se aseguró de que Ren corría detrás de la joven Jedi como una polilla hacia la luz.

Más de una vez había escuchado a Kylo hablando solo, incluso riendo, en una habitación vacía. Las paredes de la nave eran demasiado delgadas y Hux no tenía descaro en apoyar el oído para oír mejor. Primero pensó que el Líder Supremo estaba _completamente loco_ pero luego escuchó otra voz, una voz de mujer.

A todas estas pistas le sumó el hecho de que Ren _se veía más feliz_ y que las manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido. La horrible cicatriz de su rostro aún seguía allí pero no daba tanto miedo como antes.

 _Irónico_. Además de todo lo que tenía, _ahora alguien se preocupaba por él._

 _¿Cómo era posible esta comunicación?_ Hux no lo sabía. En su mente la única palabra posible para describir el acto infame de llevarse bien con el enemigo era _traición_. Y ardía en deseos de exponerlo ante sus fieles.

 _¿Y qué era esa estúpida idea de una posible tregua?_ A raíz de esa buena relación que aparentemente mantenían, Ren propuso una especie de suspensión de la guerra. Alguien le había llenado la cabeza con ideas pacifistas y a Hux todo eso le producía ganas de vomitar.

_¿Y si firmaban la paz? ¿Perdonaría la vida de la escoria rebelde? ¿Echaría a la basura el sacrificio de toda su vida?_

Tal vez los otros Generales estaban ciegos de amor por el Líder Supremo. _Pero Hux no_.

Aún así, tuvo que admitir que la oportunidad que se le presentaba no podía ser mejor y el plan terminó de formarse en su mente durante las vísperas de la tregua. Hux se ocuparía en persona de que nada saliera mal y estaba ansioso por comenzar.

Se había determinado que Coruscant sería el lugar adecuado para llevar a cabo la reunión. No se podía considerar del todo neutral, pero en ese momento reinaba una duradera calma entre las partes y ambos contaban con la misma cantidad de aliados y enemigos en el planeta.

La _carroñera_ asistiría junto con el _traidor FN-2187_ y otros _ilustres_ emisarios de la Resistencia. Ren en persona también estaría allí, _para sorpresa de nadie._

Y Hux, por supuesto, no se lo podía perder.

Su plan era complejo pero infalible: Drogaría a la carroñera con un alucinógeno para que atacara al Ren en el medio de la reunión. Él tendría que defenderse y al hacerlo expondría su verdadero rostro. _Sutil._

Ren no podría asesinarla porque estaba claro que sentía algo por ella; en todo caso, quedaría devastado por la traición.

Y si lo hacía, sus amigos lo matarían y la paz quedaría descartada para siempre. A Hux le entusiasmaba particularmente este último escenario, ya que le sumaba la posibilidad de que lo torturaran antes de poner fin a su miserable vida.

En cualquiera de los dos casos Ren terminaba derrotado, sin la posibilidad de recuperar al objeto de sus deseos. _¿Muerto?_ Hux no se animaba a ir tan lejos, pero sufriría, _eso seguro._

Vertería un poco de _anxynth_ en la bebida de Rey cuando se presentara el servicio con los refrigerios, sin que nadie lo notara, y se relajaría para disfrutar el espectáculo. El alucinógeno era poderoso, eso le había asegurado su traficante de especias, Y Hux confiaba en él porque requería sus servicios con asiduidad.

Rey estaba entusiasmada por la inminente reunión en Coruscant. La promesa de llegar a un acuerdo y acabar con la guerra era algo con lo que soñaba hace tiempo, pero lo que más le emocionaba era poder ver a Ben en persona, _al fin._

Durante meses se habían comunicado a través de la Fuerza en enlaces cada vez más gratificantes. No quedaban rastros de enemistad entre ellos aunque todavía no estaba claro qué tipo de relación los unía. Ninguno podía negar la atracción que sentía por el otro y en varias ocasiones hubo algún intento de acercamiento. Pero nunca llegaban a nada, porque la conexión se interrumpía en el momento menos oportuno.

No hablaban de eso porque era más urgente la restauración del equilibrio en la galaxia. Rey contaba con esta suspensión de hostilidades como punto de partida hacia un nuevo orden en el que estaría dispuesta a ceder un poco si Ben también lo hacía. Conocer a la persona detrás de la máscara del Líder Supremo cambió muchos de sus prejuicios y le dio una perspectiva más conciliadora. Y por supuesto, _se había enamorado de él._

Por su lado, Ben estaba nervioso. La idea de la reunión había surgido de él porque quería ver a Rey y renovar la propuesta que le hiciera en la sala del trono del _Supremacy_ cuando juntos derrotaron a Snoke. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ella si era necesario, pero no quería causar más dolor del que ya había ocasionado.

Usaría su influencia para terminar con la guerra y de esta manera podría redimirse, aunque sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil convencer a sus enemigos. Estaba claro que no iban a perdonarle y que sería juzgado, pero todo eso poco le importaba si con ello conseguía ganar el afecto definitivo de Rey.

Un matrimonio de conveniencia no estaba descartado, pero ese tipo de arreglos le parecían espantosos y estaba comprobado que no traían felicidad a ninguna de las partes. _Excepto que ella aceptara por voluntad propia._ Quizás no era tan mala idea después de todo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para la sensación de estar juntos en la misma habitación. No importaba que hubiera otras personas, Rey y Ben sólo tenían ojos para ellos mismos.

Si los demás se dieron cuenta, no dijeron nada. Excepto Finn, que cada tanto le echaba algún que otro codazo a Rey para que prestara atención a lo que sucedía, y Hux, que soportaba la patética escena de los enamorados porque sabía que al final del día estaría un paso más cerca de su sueño.

La conversación entre las partes se desarrollaba con naturalidad y Hux veía con horror que el acuerdo de paz se estaba haciendo realidad. _Debía hacer algo. Y pronto._

Aprovechando la distracción de su víctima, derramó _todo_ el contenido del frasco en el vaso de Rey.

Pero su complejo plan tan minuciosamente pensado, tenía fallas importantes.

Su ambición le había encandilado y la ansiedad le jugó en contra al momento de ejecutarlo, ya que no se fijó en el contenido del frasco antes de usarlo.

La confianza que depositó en su proveedor tendría que ser revisada para el futuro.

_Eso definitivamente no era anxynth._

Rey se estaba sofocando, no recordaba hacer sentido tanto calor en toda su vida. Sentía toda su piel arder y estaba sudando tanto que era ridículo. Escalofríos recorrían su espalda cada vez que sentía la mirada de Ben sobre ella y cada parte de su cuerpo estaba en estado de excitación. Ni siquiera escuchaba la monótona voz de los emisarios, las palabras se diluían en su mente sin sentido. La realidad se distorsionaba tanto que podría jurar que su cuerpo era una pluma y estaba flotando.

Apenas era consciente de la mirada reprobadora de Finn, ya que su mente desvariaba por otros senderos y no era capaz de controlar las ideas _para nada inocentes_ que el Líder Supremo, sentado frente a ella, le estaba provocando.

_La forma en que su cabello oscuro caía sobre su frente, sus labios perfectos para ser besados, sus ojos color avellana que no se despegaban de ella. Quería pasar sus dedos por la cicatriz que ella le había hecho y seguirla, más allá de su mejilla, bajando por su cuello hasta su…_

_¿Qué está pasando conmigo?_

Había notado todos esos detalles antes pero nunca con tanta intensidad. _Esto era algo incómodo_ , estaba obsesionada con él y _lo necesitaba._ Debería avergonzarse por sentirse así en una situación tan importante como esa, pero su lucha interna contra el pudor poco a poco era una batalla perdida.

Rey se estaba incendiando, pero el ardor que se originaba en sus entrañas no tenía comparación con nada que hubiera sentido antes. Ni siquiera podía permanecer sentada por la perturbadora y _celestial_ sensación de urgencia entre sus piernas.

_Debía abandonar la reunión inmediatamente._

Ben notaba cómo Rey se sonrojaba cada vez más. Sus mejillas y orejas tenían un color rojo intenso y le costaba respirar _. ¿Acaso ella tenía un ataque de pánico?_ No, Rey era demasiado fuerte para algo tan simple. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que hacía para aferrarse a la silla.

Parecía incapaz de controlar sus impulsos. _¿Pero qué impulsos eran esos?_ Ben se moría de ganas por averiguarlo.

Intentó captar la mirada de Rey para descifrar su actitud, pero ella desviaba la vista con violencia. Trató gentilmente de entrar en su mente para poder ayudarle pero ella había bloqueado la intromisión.

Ben solamente recibió una súplica cargada de amenaza: _¡No te atrevas!_

_Definitivamente su comportamiento no era normal._

Hux observaba cómo la carroñera se agitaba y no pudo evitar una sonrisa prematura de triunfo. Pero la felicidad duró poco porque ella sólo se levantó abruptamente, arrojando la silla al suelo, y escapó corriendo del salón.

_Algo anda mal._

Con una punzada de alarma, se fijó en la etiqueta del frasco que había utilizado y comprobó con horror que su plan había fracasado estrepitosamente.

_Nysillin._

_¡Maldita sea!_

Rey se refugió en una habitación vacía y trabó la puerta. Sí, se quedaría allí hasta que la sensación pasara y después diría que algo le había descompuesto el estómago. Su popular talento para devorar todo tipo de comida le serviría de coartada.

Pero en vez de disminuir, el calor no hacía más que aumentar. Intentó meditar pero nada le servía ya que cada vez que intentaba despejar la mente, le invadían imágenes del amplio torso de Ben sin remera, como la vez que la Fuerza los conectó en Ahch-To. Un sonoro gemido escapó de su boca y se apresuró a cubrirla con las manos.

Se moría de vergüenza al pensar que él podría darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que el único que podría sacarla de este _horrible y placentero_ estado, era él.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistirlo? Pronto lo iba a averiguar.

“¡Rey! ¿Qué sucede?”

El objeto de sus deseos estaba del otro lado de la puerta, intentando entrar. Ben había abandonado la reunión inmediatamente después que ella para cerciorarse de que se sentía bien.

_Obviamente, ella no lo estaba._

“¡Vete de aquí!” Rey tronó ferozmente cuando en realidad lo que quería era abrirle la puerta de la habitación y _no dejarlo salir hasta que…_

“Dime qué sucede ¡Puedo ayudarte!” Ben dejaba escapar un poco de desesperación en la voz. Era muy tierno ver cómo se preocupaba por ella. Pero Rey estaba de humor para pensar cosas más lujuriosas.

_“¡Oh, Sí que puedes ayudarme!”_

“¡Quiero estar sola!” Rey se aferraba a lo último que le quedaba de decencia para mantenerlo alejado. Un minuto más y ya no podría.

“¡Por favor, Rey!” La angustia invadía a Ben _¿Qué demonios hice ahora?_ “Déjame entrar en tu mente así no tendrás necesidad de explicarlo con palabras. Te aseguro que sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mí.”

_“Bueno, si así lo quieres.”_ Hasta allí llegó la resistencia de Rey.

Nada podría haber preparado a Ben cuando ella le dejó ver lo que pasaba por su mente. Ni todo su entrenamiento Jedi ni sus conocimientos del lado Oscuro fueron suficientes para ayudarle a conservar la calma. _Ella lo deseaba, furiosa y desgarradamente._

Y por un momento se volvió loco de alegría por el afecto correspondido, tal vez un poco salvaje, pero correspondido al fin. La intensidad de su deseo era abrumadora pero Ben estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. Por unos instantes se quedó sin aliento y sintió que sus rodillas temblaban.

Sin embargo algo le inquietaba, Rey no se estaba comportando de manera normal. La pérdida de las inhibiciones, el aumento de la temperatura, todos los síntomas que presentaba se correspondían con el efecto del alcohol, o de alguna droga. ¿Qué cosa era capaz de trastornarle así?

_Nysillin._

_Claro que sí_. Se sintió un idiota por ser tan iluso. De ninguna manera se aprovecharía de ella bajo los efectos de la maldita flor afrodisíaca.

_“¿Ben? ¿Sigues ahí?”_ Rey abrió la puerta unos centímetros, mitad humillada mitad intrigada.

Por el pasillo se escuchaban voces, Finn y Hux corrían llamándolos a gritos.

Ben empujó la puerta entreabierta y se metió junto con Rey en la habitación oscura. No estaba de humor para aguantar a su subordinado y al traidor. _Tenía cosas más urgentes que resolver._

“Escucha Rey. Te sientes así porque te han drogado con _nysillin_. Es un afrodisíaco que actúa mejor cuando se mezcla con algún líquido. Mataré a quien sea que lo haya hecho, pero por favor, no salgas de aquí” La idea de que ella buscara saciar sus impulsos con otra persona que no fuera él le revolvió el estómago.

“ _Mmm…”_ Rey no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Ben le decía, en cambio se arrojó a sus brazos y lo rodeó con los suyos. Poniéndose en puntas de pie, se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a olerlo. _Su aroma_ e _s exactamente como me lo imaginaba._

“Rey… ¿Qué dem-” El abrazo sorpresivo lo trastornó un poco. _Ella era tan suave y tan cálida_. Sentía su pecho sobre el suyo junto con un cosquilleo aterrador y no era capaz de controlar las otras sensaciones que su cercanía le estaba despertando _más abajo._

Pero debía desechar esos pensamientos antes de tener que arrepentirse. Al menos uno de los dos tenía que ser fuerte.

“Eres tan… _perfecto._ ” Rey bajó sus manos por la espalda de él hasta llegar a su cintura, haciendo temblar a Ben que podía sentir su calor aún a través de la gruesa tela de su traje. _Y no se detuvo ahí._

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto._ Ben se dijo a sí mismo que mantener la caballerosidad iba a matarlo. Pero no podía mover ni un músculo, preso de las sensaciones que las manos de Rey le producían.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad y apartó a Rey suave pero firmemente. Ella se quejó un poco al separarse pero no insistió.

“¡Rey, sé que estás ahí con Ren! No soy _tan_ tonto como piensas. Me di cuenta cómo se miraban. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.”

El traidor, FN 2187 venía al rescate, _qué ironía._

“¿Líder Supremo?” La insoportable voz de Hux se sumó a los reclamos. “¿Debo considerar su huída como un acto de traición a la Primera Orden? ¿O queda cancelada la tregua?”

El bastardo se estaba deleitando con su miseria.

_“¿Qué hacemos ahora?”_ Rey envió la pregunta a su mente para no hacer ruido. A pesar de su estado de pasión descontrolada, aún conservaba un poco de instinto de supervivencia.

“ _Nunca me imaginé que este día sería así.”_ Ben se llevó una mano a la frente. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

“Rey, ¡Contesta o tendré que entrar!”

En otras circunstancias Ben se hubiera reído abiertamente del traidor, pero no tenía dudas de que cumpliría con su palabra. Y el único testigo y protector de la virtud de Rey sería él. Aunque a ella no pareciera importarle mucho conservarla.

“Ren, daré la orden de eliminar a toda la basura rebelde ¡Sólo tienes que decirlo!”

“Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Puede olvidar eso por un momento?” Finn se volvió para fulminar a Hux con la mirada.

Rey, dentro de la habitación, puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo y el general estaban importunando sus planes.

“Estoy bien, Finn, ¡Vete! Estamos ocupados aquí, así que… excepto que quieras entrar y verlo con tus propios ojos…”

Ben le hizo un gesto para que callara pero fue tarde.

“¡¡No!!” Los tres hombres gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Del otro lado no se escuchó nada más por unos instantes. Luego un carraspeo incómodo. Dos, para ser precisos.

“Bien… supongo…” Finn no sabía qué decir “Yo… estaré por aquí si necesitas algo.” Se rascó la cabeza en evidente embarazo. “Cuando termines, quiero decir… ¡Bien! ¡Me largo de aquí!”

“Líder Supremo” Hux aún no se daba por vencido, creía poder sacar ventaja de la situación. “No me interesan sus asuntos personales pero _profundizar_ su relación con el enemigo no será bien visto entre los Altos Mandos de la Primera Orden.” Hizo especial hincapié en el doble sentido, intentando poner todo su desprecio en la pronunciación.

Rey ya no aguantaba más tanto palabrerío y jugó su carta más arriesgada. Incluso sin el efecto de la droga sobre su cuerpo, sabía cómo resolver la situación y beneficiar a todos al mismo tiempo. _Y estaba segura de que Ben no se iba a oponer. Lo supo desde el momento en el que lo vio llegar._

De golpe abrió la puerta y se encontró con el aturdido rostro de Hux.

“El Líder Supremo y yo estamos discutiendo los términos de nuestro compromiso. Así que _si es tan amable_ de dejarnos solos para que podamos concretar la unión, se lo agradeceremos.”

Y luego cerró la puerta con un golpe que despeinó los cuidados cabellos del general.

_Ahora sí, todo estaba perdido para él. Y todo había sido obra suya, en efecto._

Ben se había quedado sin palabras. _¿Acaso ella estaba sugiriendo…una propuesta de matrimonio?_

“Así es.” Le respondió en voz alta. “Y a menos que tengas otros planes, creo que ha llegado el momento de _honrar el acuerdo.”_

“Te arrepentirás en unas horas cuando pase el efecto.” Ben deseaba de todo corazón que ella no sólo estuviera actuando así movida por el deseo o por la preservación de la galaxia.

Ella se limitó a lanzarle una sonrisa encantadora que lo hizo temblar, mientras lo abrazaba colocando sus manos detrás de su cuello.

“¿Quién dice que he bebido algo desde que llegué aquí?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anxynth or "nightmare bloom" is a type of plant native to Lokud 7, poisonous but non deadly. appears in the comic "Vader - Dark Visions 5"
> 
> Nysillin or sillum is a healing herb that comes from Felucia.  
> I take the liberty of using the pollen as a hallucinogenic substance that mixed with the drink has the same effect as inhaling it.  
> although Rey doesn't seem to need it after all!
> 
> Source Wookieepedia
> 
> Thank you for reading! Meet me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)


End file.
